An Inuyasha Story
by Whizzler
Summary: Inuyasha is injured and Kagome confesses AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW - DISCONTINUED.


_**Inuyasha is injured and Kagome confesses!( AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!) IT's so fluffy! I think**_

_**By the Twiches 1.0 (Elisha Cambell age13 ,Shannon Dempsey12) **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Beginning**_

_**One gleaming summer day Kagome decides to go to the well once again to see Inuyasha and the gang. When she got to the well she paused for a moment to try to imagine what crazy and hectic things could be happening in the feudal era. with out any sign of hesitation she dove into the well. And to her surprise instead of the normal gleaming star like lights it was dull and bleak.When she arrived on the other side of the well she started to swiftly walk towards kiade's village.**_

_**When she arrived she abruptly looked around and noticed there was not a soul in sight, and headed towards the hut she regularly stayed in. She whipped open the flap that hong from the roof only to see Inuyasha sprawled on the ground surrounded by a puddle of blood." Inuyasha" she screamed as she fell to her Knees and her sox rabidly absorbed the blood like a sponge placed in water." Ka...go..m" his voice trailed of on able to complete the sentence."Inuyasha...hey speak to me come-on" she moaned as she gently rubbed his shoulder but there was no answer. Quickly searching for a wound but not succeeding she set of for kiade's hut. Once again whipping open the flap and stepping outside she felt the cool night breeze brush against her cheek, staring at the radiant moon that night she felt a moment of serene and almost peace, then she remembered what she had to do.**_

_**Looking around and unable to bare what she saw, the peaceful and kind hearted villager's that she once Knew were some how slowly having there body's turned inside out. she closed her eyes and headed to kiade's hut, then unecknowledgdely tripped over something hard but not like a rock. She opened her eyes to see Miroku kicking his legs and thrashing his arms arms around as if having a seizure, slowly his skin started turning inside out. Not wanting to close her eyes nor look around she stared straight ahead running as fast as she can towards Kiade's hut.**_

_**She walked into the hut and found only a scroll of paper, it read" dear Kagome if your to find this note take it to consideration. Me and some of the other villagers have headed to Akebi village it's save there and know one will be turning inside out. You are to take Inuyasha in Miroku's old wagon along the trail next to the bone eaters well go North and when you come to the second turned look for a herb that look's like a blue lilly take this crush with water and feed to Inuyasha this should cure his wounds.Head down the turn till you arrive at the village I will meet you there sincerely Kiade." As told Kagome followed kiade's instruction she arrived at the well to see a demon angrily smashing the well the demon glanced over to see the young girl.He swung his claws at her when all of a sudden Inuyasha dived in front of her taking an injury to the chest with all his remaining strength he stood up and used the backlash wave" Eat this Backlash wave" he said with an confident look on his face and sent the demon flying half way into the forest, then collapsed to the ground.**_

_**"Inuyasha" she whispered in a whinny voice as she hugged his unconscious body. Picking up his body she shoved into the wagon.Carefuly following Kiade's direction's she found the blue lilly awaiting her in the middle of the road. When she got to the village everyone was standing there as if waiting for her to speak. Then they all herd a scream and every one disapeared.Kagome stood there unsure where to go, then she herd rustles in the bushes she turned around only to see a familiar face. **_

**_Note_**

_**Please feel free to send you'r comment's to we would like to know what you think about our story.**_

_**We do not own inuyasha and related charecters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and we are simply borrowing them. We do not seek to infringe on her rights (More to come)**_

_Chapter 2 is on it's way don't worry._

_**P.S.Don't forget to coment Good or Bad but hopefuly good.**_


End file.
